


Witchlight Cafe

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biphobia is Gross, Bottom Magnus Bane, Break Up, Class Differences, Class Issues, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Not Enough Tags, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Top Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “Did you just call me Magnus?”A beautiful blonde sat across from Alec, now wearing a disgusted expression on his face. “Alec, what the fuck?”“I…um…I…” Alec tried to cover for himself, but it was no use.An unforgivable mistake had been made.And it was all Magnus Bane’s fault.Alec narrowed his eyes over at Magnus, who was dutifully pouring coffee behind the counter. He hadn’t even noticed Alec when he’d walked in with his date…Or at least he was pretending not to notice.Alec had specifically chosen the Witchlight Café on Main Street for his first date with Not Magnus. He’d known that Magnus would be on shift, since it was around 2PM in the afternoon. And in about an hour or so, Magnus was going to need a ride back to his apartment. Typically, that’d be Alec’s job, happily escorting Magnus all around the city—Until Alec fucked the fuck up.♥♥♥**A Smutty Coffee-Shop AU**♥♥♥





	Witchlight Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

“Did you just call me  _Magnus_?”

A beautiful blonde sat across from Alec, now wearing a disgusted expression on his face. “Alec, what the fuck?”

“I…um…I…” Alec tried to cover for himself, but it was no use.

An unforgivable mistake had been made.

And it was all Magnus Bane’s  _fault_.

Alec narrowed his eyes over at Magnus, who was dutifully pouring coffee behind the counter. He hadn’t even noticed Alec when he’d walked in with his date…

Or at least he was  _pretending_ not to notice.

Alec had specifically chosen the Witchlight Café on Main Street for his first date with  _Not Magnus_. He’d known that Magnus would be on shift, since it was around 2PM in the afternoon. And in about an hour or so, Magnus was going to need a ride back to his apartment. Typically, that’d be Alec’s job, happily escorting Magnus all around the city—

Until Alec  _fucked the fuck up._

******************

_They’d been hanging out in Magnus’ living room, lying side by side on his couch. Alec specifically remembered running his fingers through Magnus’ hair, as Magnus kept his head firmly rested against Alec’s chest._

_Alec’s phone alarm had gone off for the umpteenth time, reminding him that he needed to start studying for his final exams. He’d been giddily procrastinating with Magnus Bane in his arms for hours, but if he didn’t leave the apartment soon, he’d end up pulling yet another all-nighter…_

_And it would be his third all-nighter in a row._

_“Gotta’ go.” Alec had whispered the words into Magnus’ ear, before shifting away from him on the couch. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”_

_“Don’t go.” Magnus shamelessly pouted, as he sat up in his seat. He rested his elbow against the couch fabric, while blowing out a heavy breath. “Stay.”_

_“Magnus, I need to study.” Alec offered him a smirk, as he bent to kiss Magnus’ forehead. “I’ll text you when I get home.”_

_“Studying’s for losers.” Magnus’ tone was playful, and he followed up his phrase with a conspicuous whine. “Who told you college was a good idea, anyway?”_

_“Yeah, well, we can’t all be baristas. Some of us need to be able to do more than brew a pot of coffee.” Alec joked back with Magnus, his face still set in a wide grin—_

_Before he noticed that Magnus’ frame had gone completely still._

_“Magnus? What’s wrong?”_

_“That was a pretty fucked up thing to say, Lightwood.”_

_“What? What did I say?”_

_“ **We can’t all be baristas? Some of us need to be able to do more than brew a pot of coffee?**  Do you really think that’s all I do?” Magnus scoffed, as he stood away from the couch. “I actually have to work for a living, you know. Didn’t have the luxury of rich parents to pay my way through life.” _

_“Magnus, come on. That’s not what I meant. I was just kidding.” Alec moved to gently place his hands on Magnus’ waist. “I know that’s not all you do—”_

_“Do you think you’re smarter than me?”_

_“Yes.” Alec quickly answered Magnus’ question, without a second of hesitation. “But why does that matter? I like you, Magnus, just the way you are—”_

_“Aww.” Magnus gave Alec a faux smile, before he pushed Alec away from him, entirely. “Thank you for liking the **dumb barista**. You’re a real saint. A real genius.”_

_“Magnus—”_

_“You should go home. Gotta’ study for your finals, right? You don’t want to end up like me. You don’t want to end up a **dumb barista**.” Magnus brought his hands towards his cheeks, as he feigned a horrified expression._

_“Magnus—”_

_“Go home, Lightwood.” Magnus dropped his horrified act, before emphatically pointing towards his front door. “I’ll talk to you later.”_

_“Baby…” Alec took a step towards Magnus—_

_But Magnus just rolled his eyes, as he headed off to his apartment’s kitchen._

*****************************

And that was  _the last_ time Magnus had actually said a word to Alec, whether in person or through text.

It’d been nearly a week since then, and Alec was getting antsy. He and Magnus had never solidified their relationship, with neither one of them bringing up the “boyfriend” label. Alec had just assumed that they’d naturally stop seeing other people, as they grew closer and closer to committing to each other—

Until he’d come into Witchlight last night for a quick drink, only to see Magnus openly flirting with a rather gorgeous brunette. The woman had wild, blue streaks in her waist-length hair, and her brown skin perfectly matched the gold jewelry that draped from her neck and ears. She was making Magnus brightly laugh at her every other word, and Alec could tell that it was Magnus’  _real_ laugh, not just the one he put on for his customers. Alec could easily imagine them as an immensely happy couple. He had visions of them tightly holding hands as they left the coffee-shop after-hours…

And the thought caused Alec’s heart to shatter in his chest.

But, instead of dwelling on the fact that Magnus had so breezily gotten over their time together, Alec decided that if Magnus Bane was ready to move on, then Alec Lightwood was going to move on, too—

Even though it seemed like his brain was still stuck on the busy barista behind the counter.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Josh.” Alec finally came up with a reply to his date, who was still staring daggers at his head. “Magnus is just—”

“The cute bi guy at Witchlight, yeah, I’ve heard of him.” Josh let out a hearty laugh. “Everyone’s heard of him, Alec. Although, I think it’s more of a Look, Don’t Touch situation.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, didn’t you just hear me?” Josh sighed with an exaggerated air. “Alec, he’s  _bi_. Which is code for  _not to be trusted_. Guys like him just say they’re bi so they can fuck anything that moves. He’s probably a serial cheater, too. They always are.”

“Oh. Right. Got it.” Alec nodded in understanding, before pulling his chair away from the table. “This date’s over.”

“What the hell? We just got here—”

“Yeah, but you’re an asshole, so…” Alec lightly shrugged, as he gave his date a barely-there wave. “No, thanks.”

“Oh my  _God_. Seriously?” Josh took a slow sip of his coffee. “You’re really going to ditch our date? Because I told you  _the truth_ about bi guys? Get a grip, Lightwood.”

“Get a grip…get a grip…” Alec pretended to mull the words over in his head—

Before he gripped onto his own cup of iced coffee—

And was soon pouring its contents into Josh’s unsuspecting lap.

“What the fuck! What the fuck!” Josh jumped away from the table, his face flushing a deep red. “Fuck you, Alec Lightwood!” Josh flipped Alec the bird, as he made his way to the coffee-shop’s bathroom.

Alec calmly placed his now empty coffee cup down on the table, as he shot a look back over at Magnus—

Magnus’ eyes were laser-focused on the scene unfolding in front of him, and Alec could tell that Magnus was beaming from ear to ear—

But once Magnus’ gaze caught on Alec’s, Magnus hastily put on a stoic expression, as he prudently went back to work.

******************************

It was the end of Magnus’ shift, and Alec was hovering a bit too close to the counter.

He was waiting for Magnus to come out the back, retiring his Witchlight uniform for his typical set of clothing.

As Magnus emerged from the back of the store, Alec walked up to his side, following him right out of the coffee-shop.

Magnus didn’t seem to notice Alec’s presence, as he kept his attention focused on the path ahead of him.

“Magnus? Magnus?” Alec coughed a few times, making sure to keep in pace with Magnus’ every step. “Magnus, hey.”

Magnus stopped in his tracks, slowly turning his face towards Alec’s. “Yeah? Something I can help you with?”

“Magnus.  _Please_.” Alec was trying his best not to sound desperate, but he could hear his desperation seeping into his tone. “Please, just talk to me. I mean…if it’s not too late…”

“Too late?” Magnus quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow over at Alec.

“Yeah…I uh…I saw you with…your girlfriend…last night? The girl with the blue hair?” Alec offered up the information, as he nervously bounced on his heels. “Is she…is she going to give you a ride home or—”

“ _Catarina_?” Magnus couldn’t help but smirk, while a laugh bubbled through his chest. “ _My girlfriend?”_

Magnus’ laugh tore through his entire body now, as it only grew louder and louder. “Oh my God. Oh my  _God._ Alec, is that why you were on a date with that  _asshole_? You thought I was already seeing someone else?”

“You’re  _not_?” Alec’s voice was lined with hope, and he found himself taking a step closer towards Magnus. “Oh, thank fuck.”

“Where’d you even find that guy?” Magnus shook his head in confusion, before he took a step closer to Alec, too. “HotGuysWhoHateBis.com?”

Alec thoroughly chuckled, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Magnus’ sides. “He’s just a guy from one of my classes. He’s been trying to ask me out for a while, but I was…preoccupied.”

Alec then took a moment to read Magnus’ body language, searching for any sign of discomfort or unease—

And when he didn’t find any warning signs, he bent to gingerly press a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “I missed you, Magnus.”

“I’m still mad at you.” Magnus’ voice was soft and barely audible. “I get enough shit from the customers here. I don’t need you thinking my job is pointless, too.”

“I don’t think your job is pointless…”

“Yeah, but you don’t respect it, either.” Magnus sighed, as he moved away from Alec’s hold. “Which makes me feel pretty shitty. I respect  _you_ , Lightwood. Even when you fall asleep with your English paper barely finished…and then you wake up the next day so  _proud of yourself_ for somehow writing a paper in your goddamn sleep.”

“I didn’t think I wrote it in my sleep! I just figured I’d gotten more written than I initially thought—” Alec stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly going wide with the realization. “Wait. That was  _you_? You finished my paper for me?”

“Yep. I guess those two years of community college served me pretty well, huh?” Magnus smiled up at Alec, as he folded his arms over his chest. “I had to drop out, though. Ran out of cash. Decided to get a job and save up for another semester or two.”

“Magnus, I…” Alec didn’t exactly know what to say, now feeling a sense of extreme embarrassment. “I didn’t know—”

“Whatever.” Magnus blew out a loud raspberry, while quietly shuffling on the pavement. “What I’m saying is, you’re not  _smarter than me_ , Lightwood. You’re just  _richer_. Never get those two things confused.  _Ever again_.”

Alec firmly nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Magnus. “I won’t. I’m sorry. I’ll never say anything that fucking stupid.  _Ever again_.”

“Okay…” Magnus clicked his tongue against his teeth, with his gaze kept towards the ground. “Um…did you want to…maybe drive me home? I mean, it’s whatever. I was just going to call an Uber or something—”

Alec chose not to respond with his words, instead taking Magnus’ hand into his own palm—

And silently heading for the Witchlight parking lot.

**********************

Magnus and Alec were back on Magnus’ familiar, living room couch.

Something on Magnus’ TV was playing, a show that featured a quite heavy laugh-track—

But Alec really wasn’t paying too much attention to it.

He was watching Magnus as he chewed through the last bite of his slice of pizza. Once the slice was successfully eaten, Magnus openly licked pizza crumbs off his fingers, softly humming under his breath with each lick of his skin…

It reminded Alec of the soft hum Magnus so often made while he was taking Alec in his mouth…

Alec’s mind gradually drifted to exceptionally graphic memories, particularly ones of Magnus confidently sucking Alec’s cock—

“Are you done?” Magnus was pointing towards the pizza box, as he licked another one of his fingers. “Do you want me to put the rest in the fridge? Or did you want to take it home or something?”

“I don’t…I’m not…” As Alec snapped back into reality, he came to an immediate conclusion. “Magnus, I don’t want you to eat pizza with anyone else.”

“ _What_?” Magnus’ confusion showed through his tone. “What does that even mean—”

“Boyfriend.” Alec shifted towards Magnus, nearly pulling him into his lap. “Be mine. Be my boyfriend.”

Magnus nodded, as he hooked his leg over Alec’s thigh, now straddling Alec’s waist. “Yes. Okay. Yeah. Sure. Yes.”

“ _Really_? I thought, after the whole, um, dumb barista thing…I didn’t know if you’d want to be with me—”

“Alec, are you serious? You dumped your perfectly good cup of coffee into a guy’s lap. Just because he was talking shit about me.” Magnus grinned, as he leaned towards Alec. “You defended my honor. You’re obviously boyfriend material…even if you are a little full of yourself.”

“Hmm…full of myself…” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’ side, taking in a shallow breath. “You wanna’ be full of me, too?”

“ _Alec_.” Magnus groaned, and his eyes closed with a wince. “Alec, that was such a bad line. Oh my God. That was  _painful_.”

Magnus took a few more seconds to recover from the awfulness of Alec’s line—

Before he pushed his hips against Alec’s, purposely grinding down into him. “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute.”

Alec’s hands were already at the hem of Magnus’ jeans, trying to force the fabric down. “These…these need to come off…now.”

“As you wish.” Magnus moved away from Alec’s hips, smoothly pulling down his jeans. Magnus reached for Alec’s pants soon after, until they were both solely in their respective boxers and t-shirts.

Magnus moved back into place against Alec, once again grinding his hips against Alec’s…

Alec moaned at the sensation of Magnus’ length pushing at the fabric of his boxers, so casually rubbing against the clothed shaft of Alec’s now hard cock.

Magnus continued to push against Alec, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Alec…it feels so good…”

“Hold on…I can make it feel even better…” Alec licked a broad stripe along his palm—

Before reaching down into Magnus’ boxers, and taking hold of his cock.

Alec’s strokes of Magnus’ shaft were firm yet uneven, his concentration being totally blown by Magnus’ indecent moaning.

When Alec could hear Magnus’ breath beginning to hitch in his throat—

He pulled his hand away from Magnus entirely.

“What? No, no, no. Please.” Magnus whined, as he reached for Alec’s hand. “I was so close.”

“I know.” Alec smiled back at Magnus. “Stay right here.” 

Alec carefully moved Magnus off his lap, as he momentarily stepped out of the room.

Magnus continued on with his whining, the noise only growing louder the longer Alec was out of his eyesight.

When Alec returned to the living room with lube in his hand, Magnus grabbed the bottle and briskly removed his own boxers. “Hold on. Let me just—”

“No. Hands and knees. “ Alec nodded towards the couch, and Magnus quickly followed Alec’s command.

“Open.” Alec cautiously kneeled behind Magnus, as he softly patted Magnus’ thighs. “As wide as you can.”

Magnus, once again, did as he was told, his body momentarily trembling with pleasure. He trembled even worse when he felt Alec’s boxers sliding down towards the couch, the fabric lightly brushing against the back of Magnus’ thigh on its way down.

Alec wistfully sighed, before lowering his head, just enough to align his mouth with Magnus’ rim.

He then darted out his tongue, dragging it back and forth along Magnus’ entrance—

And Magnus’ knees threatened to give out on the couch. “Sorry, sorry…that just felt really good…”

“It’s okay.” There was a smile in Alec’s voice, as he playfully kissed Magnus’ rim. “I love how sensitive you are…physically… _emotionally_ …”

“I’m not  _emotionally_ sensitive. You’re just an asshole—”

Magnus’ words were cut off by Alec’s hand roughly wrapping around his cock.

Alec began to firmly stroke Magnus’ shaft, as his tongue returned to its previous position, steadily licking Magnus out.

Magnus desperately panted for breath, as he felt himself getting closer and closer. “Alec…I can’t…I’m gonna’…”

Magnus’ orgasm came through with a barely restrained cry, as his come spurted from his cock and directly onto Alec’s still pumping hand.

“Rest.” Alec softly spoke to Magnus, while he moved a hand towards the lube. “Just make sure you keep your ass up for me.”

Magnus silently nodded in response, as he fell forward on the couch, resting his head against its fabric—

While keeping his hips still pushed up into the air.

Magnus soon moaned against the couch cushion, as he felt Alec’s now lubed finger pressing into his entrance. “Alec…more.”

Alec obliged, sliding another finger into Magnus—

And Magnus quietly whimpered at the feel of Alec’s fingers stretching him out. “More.”

Alec hovered a third finger over Magnus’ rim—

But Magnus subtly jerked his body away from Alec’s hand. “No. I want you. Inside.”

“Okay. Just let me get a condom out of my wallet—”

“Wait.” Magnus’ blood ran cold, as soon as he heard the word  _condom_. “We both got tested last month. Why would we need to use a condom?”

Magnus’ voice felt stuck in his throat, his heart beat now erratic and wild with fear. “Alec…did you…did you sleep with someone else—”

“No! No. I just figured…after our fight…you wouldn’t want me to…I just thought you’d need more time…”

“Alec, you’re my boyfriend now. We’re going to get into fights sometimes. It doesn’t mean I don’t want your cock like God intended.”

Alec laughed, before pulling Magnus’ hips closer to his own. “Right. Well, just let me…”

Alec adjusted his cock against Magnus’ rim, carefully sliding into Magnus—

Into his  _boyfriend_ —

And once his cock was buried several inches into Magnus, Alec pushed his chest downward, effectively “trapping” Magnus against the couch cushions.

Magnus slightly bucked his hips back towards Alec, encouraging him to  _please, please move_.

“I’m going to fuck you. I promise.” Alec smirked, as he took a moment to run his gaze up and down Magnus’ body…

Alec thought that Magnus looked  _perfect_ , from his currently messy, sex-affected hair, all the way to the pads at the bottom of Magnus’ feet…

And it wasn’t just Magnus’ body that was perfect. It was his…everything. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. The kindness in his heart and the sweetness in his soul…

Alec then felt suddenly overwhelmed by the very  _concept_ of Magnus Bane. How did Alec get this lucky? Was Magnus just incredibly  _bored_? Would Magnus wake up tomorrow and realize he could do  _so much better_?

“I love you.”

“What?” Magnus’ words had completely taken Alec by surprise. He was so taken aback, in fact, that he genuinely wondered if he’d actually heard Magnus right the first time. “Did you just…did you just say you love me?”

Magnus stilled underneath Alec, as he buried his face into the couch. “Too soon, right? It’s way too fucking soon. Fuck. You don’t have to say it back, Alec. I’m just. Fuck—”

“Magnus. I love you, too.” Alec beamed down at Magnus, even though Magnus couldn’t see the expression. He then reached for Magnus’ wrists, as he pressed them further into the couch. Soon, he moved his hips against Magnus, too, his thrusts forceful and calculated. “I love you…I love you…”

Magnus’ face was wet with tears, and he discreetly wiped his skin along the couch fabric. Alec’s heartfelt admission of love had made him so emotional, but he didn’t want Alec to see him crying and think that he was in any pain…

He especially didn’t want Alec to  _stop._

“Mine…Magnus, you’re mine…” Alec increased the pace of his thrusts, as he softly kissed Magnus on the back of his shoulder. “All mine.”

“Yours. Yes.” Magnus was on the verge of another orgasm, his cock grazing against the couch with every single one of Alec’s thrusts. “Alec. I’m yours. I love you. I’m yours.”

Magnus’ reply was Alec’s final straw—

He spilled into Magnus not too long after that, filling Magnus up with his come.

He then slowly pulled out of Magnus, choosing to rest behind him. Alec, still in an orgasmic haze, clumsily grabbed for Magnus’ waist, wanting to make sure Magnus’ back was tucked against his chest…

But Magnus turned around in his arms, now facing Alec with a pleased grin. “I can’t believe that talking to the weirdo who pulled all-nighters at Witchlight actually worked out for me. Maia told me that you were probably a serial killer.”

“What the  _hell_? I thought Maia liked me!” Alec frowned—

But Magnus leaned forward, quickly kissing Alec’s frown away. “She does like you! But she also said that serial killers can be really charismatic.”

Alec frowned again, and Magnus broke out into a twinkling chuckle. “I’ll tell her that she was wrong, okay? You’re not a serial killer. You’re just my boyfriend.”

“Just your boyfriend.” Alec nodded to himself, before letting out a contented sigh. “Sounds perfect.”

“Mmmhmm.” Magnus let his eyes close, suddenly feeling the effects of their lovemaking on his bones. “And when we wake up…we can take one of those IQ tests online…”

“Why?” Alec’s eyes came to a close, too, as he nuzzled closer to Magnus. “I thought we were over that whole thing…”

“Oh…no…now it’s just a friendly competition…” Magnus happily settled into Alec’s arms.  “But…if I score higher than you…I’m gonna’ make you call me  _Professor_  the next time we sleep together…”

“Magnus—”

“I’m gonna’ make you raise your hand and ask me if you’re allowed to come…” Magnus lightly chuckled into Alec’s chest, his consciousness beginning to slip away from him. “Gonna’ make you read aloud from one of your textbooks while I suck on your cock…”

“Magnus…” Alec sweetly pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “Go to sleep. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

“See you when you wake up, dummy…I love you…and you’re going down…” Magnus’ final words were followed by his breathing becoming peaceful and steady, as he finally drifted off into sleep.

“Love you, too, Magnus.” Alec grinned, as sleep succinctly flooded throughout his frame. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> —[please click here to #SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/social-media)
> 
> —I think I've not only ruined the spirit of a coffee-shop AU but I have completely tainted the genre as a whole L O L I'M SORRY I THINK COFFEE-SHOP AUS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WHOLESOME BUT THE SMUT JUST JUMPED OUT
> 
> —this entire AU is basically just that one scene from the show where Alec went "I DID IT" and Magnus was like "YOU DID IT???" and then Alec was like "oh maybe I had a little help" THAT WAS IT THAT WAS MY SOLE INSPIRATION L O L


End file.
